Doug's 1st Movie Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card DisneyLogo.jpg Walt Disney Pictures presents a Jumbo Pictures production DOUG'S 1st MOVIE CREATED BY JIM JENKINS Ending Credits and Logos directed by Maurice Joyce produced by Jim Jinkins David Campbell produced by Melanie Grisanti produced by Jack Spillum written by Ken Scarborough film editors Alysha Nadine Cohen Christopher K. Gee with the voice talents of Thomas McHugh as doug funnie, lincoln Fred Newman as skeeter, mr. dink, pluto, ned Chris Phillips as roger klotz, bloomer, larry, mr. chiminy Constance Shulman as patti mayonnaise Frank Welker as herman melville Doug Preis as mr. funnie, mr. bluff, willie, chalky, bluff agent #1 Guy Hadley as guy graham Alice Playten as beebe bluff, elmo Eddie Korbich as all & moo sleech, robocrusher David O'Brien as stentorian (quailman) announcer Doris Belack as mayor tippi dink Becca Lish as judy funnie, mrs. funnie, connie Greg Lee as principal white Bob Bottone as bluff assistant Bruce Bayley Johnson as mr. swirley Fran Brill as. mrs. perigrew Melissa Greenspan as briar langolier music by Mark Watters associate producer Bruce Knapp production manager Masako Kanayama script coordinator Jim Rubin design supervisors Freya Tanz Pete List Eugene Salandra design coordinator Marcus Pauls background designers Nash Dunnigan Ray Feldman Miriam Katin Kim Miskoe Don Poynter Ray daSilva Meryl Rosner character and prop designers Dick Codor Moss Freedman Miguel Martinez Joffre Tim Chi Ly Christopher Palesty Irene Wu storyboard supervisor Siobhan Mullen storyboard coordinator Deidre Stammers storyboard artists Vincent Waller Barking Bullfrog Cartoon Company Jean Charles Finck Victor Glasko Tapani Knuutila Jean Lajeunesse storyboard revision artists Otis L. Brayboy II David Concepcion Christopher McCulloch Nate Kanfer Kevin Lofton Maurice Fontenot Prentis Rollins Willy Hartland voice directors Jim Jinkins David Campbell Kent W. Meredith talent coordinator Kent W. Meredith talent assistant Tsukasa Nakamori storyboard slugging Gary Blatchford My Bushman Kieran Dowling sheet timers Gary Blatchford Kieran Dowling Ian Freedman Anthony Power background color supervisor Michael Zodorozny background painters Tony Curanaj Sophie Kittredge Adrian Newkirk Michael Rose color key supervisors Marina Dominis Dunnigan Doris Santos color stylists John Brandon Jason McDonald technical supervisor Rudy Tomaselli efx coordinator Frank Drucker animatic coordinator Charlene McBride track reading Harry Chang mouth director Simi Nallaseth production assistants Heather Heath Paul Zdanowicz title animation animator Kieran Dowling assistant animator Darren Power inbetweeners Trevor Murphy Aveen O'Reilly Ciaran Bonass efx animator Robert Byrne production manager Jason Edward technical supervisor Rudy Tomaselli digital paint and compositing Tape House Toons digital cinematography Tape House Digital Film graphic designer Alisa Klayman animation production by Plus One Animation, Inc. supervising director Choon-Man Lee overseas supervisors Kent Laursen Ric Machin Glenn McDonald layout directors Kwang-Seok Lee Baik-Ma Seong animation directors Tom Yasumi Hyeon-Deok Ma Soeng-Cheon Shin Joon-Bok Kim key animators Beom-Woo Nam, Kyung-Bea Park, Kyung-Nam Ko, Jeong-Seon Son, Jeong-Taek Kim, Young-Mee Jeong, Choon-Yong You, Jong-Seok Choi, Sang-Hyun Cho, Steve Trenbirth, Seung-Tae Jeong, Mee-Young Kim, Dae-ll Kang, Seon-Ho Shin, Keun-Sik Song, Kee-Ryong Kim, Jin-Taek Lee, Kyung-Sook Kim, Jang-Pil Lee, Myung-Hee Son, Chee-Heon Ham, Joon-Kyung Jang, Kee-Do Lee, Deuk-Kwon Choi, Chan-Seop Lee assistant animators Seon-Hee Hong, Jung-Sil Kang, Hae-Kyung Kim, So-Hee Shim, Ok-Bun Kim, Young-Sook Kim, Hyun-Hee Choi, Bo-Sin Lee, Yeon-Joo Seo, Mike MacDougall, Mee-Kyung Hong, Jeong-A Oh, Youn-Jeong Jeong, Mee-Yi You, Jan-Hwa Kum, Choon-Hee Lee, Jeong-Hwa Choi, Shin-Ung Kang, Joo-Yeon Kim, Ju-Yeon Han inking Soo-Kyung Park In-Sook Kwon Mee-Yeon Yang painting Tae-Seon Kwon, Eun-Joo Lee, Jae-Hun Jeong, Mee-Jeong Kim, Hye-Kyung Lee, Jong-Sook Kim, Hyun-Joo Kang, Joung-Eun Kim, Young-Mee Lee, Eun-Kyung Kim, Joo-Young Kim, Un-Ah Kim, Hye-Jee Kim, Young-Mee Noh, Hee-Sook Lee, Kyung-Mee Park, Youn-Hee Seo, Hye-Sook Jeon, In-Yong Jeong, Jae-Sook Lee model checking supervisor Hyeon-Sook Park animation checking supervisor Jeong-Ja Kim assistant animation checkers Yong-Kyu Kim Gi-Seok Cho ink & paint supervisor Tae-Jeong Lee color mark up Hae-Won Park inking checker Hae-Kyeong Kim painting checkers Myeong-Ae Kim Yeong-Yea Han special efx Yeon-Kwan Jeong Kyeong-Yong Lee background director Kye-Jeong Ahn camera director Bok-Dong Jo production managers Ji-Byung Kim Jang-Ho Han Jean-Seon Kim retake department manager Nak-Hoon Kim overseas coordinators Youn-Jeong Shin Kyung-Mi Yoon Hae-Won Yang translators Ae-Ra Jeon Min-Kyung Kim additional animation - new york animators Mike Foran Ray daSilva assistant animators Irene Wu Chris Dechert background layout artist Freya Tanz background painters Michael Rose Sophie Kittredge Miriam Katin Andrei Poteryaylo songs "mona mo" words & music by Dan Sawyer & Fred Newman performed by Dan Sawyer & Fred Newman ©1999 Walt Disney Music Company "deep deep water" words & music by Dan Sawyer, Kristyn Osborn & Linda Garvey band version performed by Dan Sawyer end title version performed by SHEDAISY produced by Gordon Kennedy SHEDAISY appears courtesy of Lyric Street Records ©1999 Walt Disney Music Company "someone like me" words & music by William Squier & Jeffrey Lodin performed by Tress MacNeille produced by Perry Geyer and Miguel Pessoa Michael Africk appears coutresy of Hollywood Pictures ©1999 Wonderland Music Company, Inc. original theme for "Disney's Doug" by Dan Sawyer additional vocalization by Fred Newman supervising music editor Dominick Certo music mixer John Richards orchestrations by Harvey Cohen John Bisharat John Given Ira Hearshen Christopher Klatman Alan Steinberger copyist Booker White music contractor Reggie Wilson post production post production supervisor Stephen Swofford assistant film editor Denis Dutton pre-production editor Meredith Watson Jeffrey post production assistant Erica Beeney dialogue recording studio Pomann Sound, Inc. dialogue recordists Juan Dieguez Jerome Hyman dialogue editors Joe Gauci Dave Chmela ADR recordists/editors Marc Bazerman Aria Boediman pre-production sound coordinator Darryl Jefferson supervising sound editors Ron Eng Louis L. Edemann sound editors Rick Franklin Leonard T. Geschke Chuck Neely Jeff Clark Scott G.G. Haller Gail Clark Bunch Howard S.M. Neiman assistant sound editors Ronnie Morgan Keith Edemann Jerry Edemann re-recording mixers Andy D'Addario Tom Dahl additional voice artists Rodger Burgess Paul Eiding Tress MacNeille Sherry Lynn Mickie McGowan Phil Proctor Brianne Siddall Claudette Wells assistant music editor Tommy Holmes additional sound design Pomann Sound, Inc. foley walkers Ken Dulve Joan Rowe foley mixer Lee Pinkham pdl Chris Sparkes recordist Neal Porter color timing Terry Claborn negative cutting Mary Beth Smith Kevin Henry title design Susan Bradley titles, opticals and digital effects Buena Vista Imaging prints by Technicolor© produced and distributed on Eastman Film original character developed by Jim Jinkins Joe Aaron MPAA / IATSE SDDS / DOLBY DIGITAL / dts Copyright ©1999 Jumbo Pictures, Inc. All Rights Reversed This motion pictures was created by Jumbo Pictures, Inc. for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Jumbo Pictures Logo (1999).jpg DisneyLogo.jpg Category:Jumbo Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:ABC Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment